Resident Evil: Genesis Chronicles
Resident Evil: Genesis Chronicles, known in Japan as Biohazard: Genesis Chronicles (バイオハザードエヴァンゲリオンクロニクル Baiohazādoevu~angerionkuronikuru), is fanon installment that ties in heavily with Queen-of-the-Living-Dead's Resident Evil: Code Genesis. Plot The game features back stories and a final scenario after beating the past three first ones called "Doomsday Prophecy". It features a story from the perspective of a group of Russia's special ops and their arrival to the so-believed abandoned Chernobyl Facility where they learn that Doctor Reznov had escaped into, a man believed to have been dealing in black market trades. Playable Scenarios The game follows the story behind the fall of Umbrella as well as Newark City through back stories mostly including BSAA branch and the city's GHOST forces. Each scenario will explore events leading up to Code Genesis, some in between and how they tie in with the game. Playable Characters of the original game franchise include: Chris Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, Ada Wong and Leon Kennedy. Ghosts of the Past All scenarios in this chapter take place before the events of Resident Evil: 5. *'Chasing Ghosts': In the year 2007 in mid Autumn (after the believed death of Jill Valentine), Chris Redfield makes his way into a seemingly abandoned research facility in Iceland. Supposedly, he had received a tip of someone traveling that resembled Jill Valentine and there was rumors that illegal testing had been done on the island. He is accompanied by Rebecca Chambers who had joined him on the request of Dan DeChant, who believed that Chris was chasing ghosts and his suspicions could put himself in danger. They uncover a trail of t-virus infected researchers and no sign of Jill Valentine. After learning about the testing done, they are attacked by a creature dubbed "G-Harbinger". *'A New Sign': Chris and Rebecca travel through the facility and uncover explosives that could be used to destroy it. Fortunately, Chris replies that there is nothing to worry about since the facility is out of sight from civilians. As they prepare, Rebecca discovers email documents that were sent to an Umbrella executive named "Alex". Though the location of the man cannot be found, it leaves them with a new piece of information. As they are prepared to leave, the G-Harbinger attacks again, though heavily mutated beyond control. They destroy it moments before the facility is destroyed. Operation: Preservate X All scenarios in this chapter take place during the events of Resident Evil: Code Genesis. *'New Nightmare': The infection of Newark City is seen through the eyes of a GHOST unit. They are making their way through the city in an attempt to fight off the undead and crowds of monsters. *'Newark City Incident': A summary of Code Genesis, divided into three acts where the player can choose between six GHOST members. It first follows them through their making their way through the city ending with a battle against a portion of the U-10's body; its tentacles on the city's harbor. Then through the park and through the airport against several monsters. *'Purified City': The surviving GHOST member (depending who the player chooses), escapes the city in a helicopter and reports to anyone he can about his status. He picks up radio chatter from Chris Redfield's chopper that is carrying Rose Bedford, Jonas Burton and Beth Underwood. He attempts to contact them, though his efforts are seemingly futile. It ends with him still trying to contact help. Devil's Playground All scenarios in this chapter take place after the events of Resident Evil:4. *'City of Dis': Leon is sent to Verona, Italy and is unfortunate enough to learn about an issue involving biological warfare that is threatening to escalate out of control. His orders are to retrieve a contact who was sent in to try and quell the matter, but was lost. Part 1: This segment follows Leon as he ventures into the city, only to discover the streets in ruin and he is attacked by a peculiar breed of Hunters. Part 2: This segment follows Leon as he locates the contact, but the man is dead from what appears to be his throat torn out. Leon is then attacked by Cagnazzo; an enormous and dangerous B.O.W. that nearly kills him in the process. Part 3: This final segment follows Leon as he reports back to Hunnigan, informing him of the dead contact. Hunnigan tells him that the man had vital information regarding shipping documents for B.O.W.'s that were to be sent out and the information is considered to be top priority. It ends with Leon almost ambushed by an unknown figure who turns out to be Ada. *'Sea of Wailing': Leon reluctantly partners up with Ada when he learns that she too was sent to locate the B.O.W. shipments. While they share similar agendas, Ada's mission seems to be somewhat different from Leon's. Though she doesn't tell him what it is, she works with him for the time being. They locate a ship named the Prometheus and find it heavily guarded. Upon sneaking on board once it departs, they uncover the ship filled with B.O.W.'s ready to be transported to an island labeled Isle Alexandria. Then, before Leon can report, the captain announces that the ship is hosting "stowaways" and orders the awakening of "Deimos". Leon and Ada are then attacked by the B.O.W. that appears to be an enormous mutation of human and Licker. *'Descent to the Underworld': Upon the defeat of Deimos, Ada and Leon attempt to escape the ship, only to have the B.O.W.'s (Cerberus, Licker, and Hunter) attack them. The captain is still speaking over the PA system, informing them that Alex would enjoy having some fresh experiments, but they have seen too much and have to die. Leon demands to know who Alex is, but the captain informs them that they're going to learn soon enough. He laughs and his laughter dies down into choked snarls. After a long moment, the ship is violently rocked and Ada and Leon move to the top deck, only to discover an enormous mutation assaulting the ship. Leon and Ada resort to having to take it out and the ship is destroyed in the process. *'Calm Before the Storm': After Leon and Ada destroy the creature, they escape the ship and return to shore. Leon reports to Hunnigan about the destruction of the Prometheus before he speaks with Ada, asking about what she plans to do. Ada informs him that "her people" have been looking for Alex for a long time. They know nothing about him, but what they do know is that they suspect that Alex has Ozwell Spencer on his strings. This makes him much more dangerous. Leon wants her to help them, but she declines, saying that "the boy's club is not for her". By the end, a man can be seen in a dark room, picking up a phone. He receives information about the destruction of the Prometheus, but seems pleased. He says there is no cause for concern because they still don't know a thing about the Genesis Project. Doomsday Prophecy All scenarios in this chapter are brand-new and have a selection of characters created purely for the scenario alone. It is set in the Russian Federation and then takes place in the Ukraine as a unit of special ops known by their superiors as "The Volki". Set to track down what they are told is a "dangerous man" named Doctor Reznov into even more dangerous territory; the radiated facility of Chernobyl. The timeline has it set in the year 2003 in late December. *'The Dead City': A three-part story dealing with The Volki and their arrival to Chernobyl. They are told that the area is highly radiated even still and they must always wear their masks at all times. They pass through the abandoned city of Prypiat and began to see shapes and shadows through the town that reveal themselves to be horrible abominations of experimentation. They later end up passing through the city after being attacked by the creatures and make way toward Chernobyl. *'Shadows of Chernobyl': Upon arriving at Chernobyl, The Volki discover that it remains empty. They fail to notice anything out of sorts until they venture deeper into the facility and discover Doctor Reznov. He goes on to talk to them about his part to play in the destruction of the Old World and how they're all simple tools for his experiments. They order his surrender, but Reznov informs them that he's come too far. He sends out a creature known as Gamayun; a mutation of human and winged creature. The team is forced to fight it as Reznov escapes below deeper into the facility. *'Harbinger of Death': The soldiers enter the facility and learn about information regarding a lost "key subject" named Ivan Demidov and how he once tied with Russia. They also learn about a project regarding an American woman. Finally, they are seen cornering Reznov in his facility, the Volki learn about how he was working alongside a man who was quite close to to the founder of Umbrella and how he would become the symbol of their plan. He presents the soldiers with a gift to which he describes is "his future"; a syringe gun filled with a suspicious fluid. Upon injecting himself with it, he seems pleased that he was "accepted". But then, he begins to mutate out of control and becomes a horrible enormous creature that attacks the soldiers. *'Future Plans': Upon destroying the creature that Reznov had become, the soldiers are seen leaving the facility and reporting to their superiors. They inform them to contact the United States about the American woman as well as the one named Ivan Demidov as he would certainly be of importance to Umbrella. The game ends with them discussing the next plan of action. Gameplay Utilizing the same over the shoulder view. The game's environment also plays a significant role. There is no Mercenaries mode in the game, but there are extras that reveal parts of the story that tell from background characters. It applies the same gaming tactics as Code Genesis. Soundtrack The game's soundtrack focuses primarily on atmospheric music to set the tone for its surroundings. There are various artists to do so. Trivia *It is the only game of the Chronicles series that does not apply the first person shooting method. *Depending on which GHOST member you select, it will reflect on the ending scenario slightly as only one (the player) is destined to survive shortly before the destruction of the city. *The scenario titled: "Shadows of Chernobyl" is a reference to the PC game of the same name. *The song "Dead City" by Ukrainian Symphonic Metal band DELIA is also the same name as the title of the scenario in Doomsday Prophecy. *Gamayun is a prophetic bird of Russian folklore. It is a symbol of wisdom and knowledge and lives on an island in the east, close to paradise. Like the Sirin and the Alkonost, the Gamayun is normally depicted as a large bird with a woman's head. *Volos is also also known as Veles (listed as a Christian saint in Old Russian texts) is a major Slavic supernatural force of earth, waters and the underworld, associated with dragons, cattle, magic, musicians, wealth and trickery. *In Greek mythology, Deimos (meaning "dread") was the personification of terror. *Cagnazzo was one of the Malebranche ("Evil Claws") in the Inferno of Dante's Divine Comedy. *The song "Earth Angel" by The Penguins can be heard playing in the scenario Operation: Preservate X. ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 17:57, February 20, 2012 (UTC)